herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (Creepypasta)
Jack is the protagonist in the story The Cell Phone Game of the Creepypasta series. He is a school student, and is an outcast until he moved to a new school. Jack became friends with Jason Rademacher and a Chinese girl named Stephanie Chung, and they were the outcasts nobody else wanted to be with. Jack became infatuated with Stephanie and she eventually asked him out. He agreed and they became a couple. Jack became rather arrogant over time, because of Stephanie, and he eventually turned into something like an obnoxious jerk. Jack fought on and off with Rademacher, and like everyone branded him a Nazi without knowing his backstory. Jack first heard about the Cell Phone Game from a ritual Stephanie had come across online. Apparently, you send a text to a number at midnight, and awhile later, at one am, you get a reply saying "Welcome to the Game." The goal is to survive for two weeks, avoiding ghouls and demons that hunt you down. The other goal is to find a protective item, which can be anything from a gun to a sock, and if you have the item, then you stay alive. If you don't, you are dragged to Hell. Stephanie doesn't say where one is dragged off to, but from her scared look, one can assume its Hell. Anyway, Stephanie doesn't take the ritual seriously and thinks its a joke and a quick shot to fame, but Jack, unlike her, does take it seriously and is horrified by the consequences, even bullying Stephanie not to perform the ritual. Stephanie does agree, but she betrays Jack a few days later by boasting that she's done the ritual and at one in the morning got the confirmation message. Jack is horrified and disgusted with her for lying to him that she wouldn't do the game, and he shouts at her but agrees to protect her during the game. Stephanie needs to find a protective item but all she does is send the message to all her friends, dooming them all, and killing some of them by having the demon take them to Hell instead of her. Stephanie also grows in power by stealing time from living people, such as Jack and Jason. The final straw comes when Stephanie sends the message to Jason and dooms him. Jack realizes Jason is wearing a Cillice, which protects him, and he knows he needs it, but Jason scoffs that Jack should find Stephanie the same thing. Now desperate, Stephanie continues dooming her friends. However, on the final night, Stephanie begs Jack to stay with her and they apparently have sex (but Jason says she manipulated Jack and they may not have done it at all) and in the morning, Jack can't see Stephanie, gets worried that she's dead, but then finds her alive in her kitchen, saying she was protecting Jack from her parents. Jack is relieved, and then a few days later, gets a phone call from Stephanie where a demon breaks into her house and drags her screaming off to Hell. Jack is interrogated but the police can't impede him on the disappearance. He says that Jason still wears his Nazi armband and to get the Cell Phone Game round the forums. Category:Male Category:Narrators Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Internet Heroes